The Three Widows
by lavenderkunoichi
Summary: Trying to settle a dispute between two fueding kingdoms, The Uchiha family agree for their son to marry one of the King's daughter to make peace. SasukeXSakura Rated M for future lemons


**The Three Widows**

He tried his best to concentrate on the sounds that came from the carriage rolling onto the pavement, instead of his mother's mindless chatter. His meloncholy orbs glanced in both of his parents' direction, and he quickly began to realized there wasn't a tinge of morose emotion in their tone of voices. Sasuke peeked out of the carriage window and stared out into the horizon. He saw the castle-like structure glistened beneath the setting sun, and couldn't help but sigh. The raven haired gentleman rubbed his calloused thumb onto his temple, he was beyond stressed.

His mother suddenly looked at her forlorn Sasuke with sadness.

"My son," she began her explanation to him once more. "Sasuke."

She cupped his flushed cheek into her warm palm.

"This is the only way our kingdoms can finally become an alliance." "After many years of conflict, this is the only way to settle the occuring dispute between our fueding kingdoms."

Sasuke's onyx eyes stared grimly at his mother with disbelief.

"She is right my boy," his proud father chimed in. "This is the only way to placate the King of Acheron." " And besides, can you imagine how much power this family can aquire in such a small amount of time?"

Sasuke's father's eyes were filled with the lust for power. A familiar look that Sasuke hated for everyday of his life. As the Uchiha family's carriage came to screeching halt, the gates surrounding the building opened slowly revealing a path to the sparkling home. Suddenly, A small, stout man with glamorous robes walked onto the balcony, and stared at the Uchihas with a look of achievement.

"Welcome." the Haruno on the balcony said while licking his plump lips. He held out his stubby arms and bowed. " Joseph," the plump Haruno called behind himself. "Will you be a gentleman, and aquire the young Uchiha's luggage."

"Yes my lord," he said while he walked proudly down the spiraling stairs.

Soon after the command, Joseph was stepping out from the Monticello doors and carefully stepped towards the golden carriage.

Joseph bowed and held out his hand. "Your luggage sir."

Sasuke glared intensely at the man in front of him. His mother nudged him, and he sighed giving into his parent's demands.

"Of course," Sasuke grabbed his bags and handed them cautiously. Joseph walked back into the towering mansion, and then bowed before entering.

"Now then," the King of Acheron chanted in excitement. "Now that the young Uchiha is settled..." he paused trying to give a more dramatic performance. " Let me introduce you to my three, beautiful daughters!" The Haruno clapped his hands, and the massive doors flung opened.

Three beautiful women walked outside,carefully balancing themselves on their Stilleto-like heels.

The king cleared his throat, and lowered his hands begining to gesture in their direction. "May I introduce my lovely girls," he said with a broad smile. "First, my oldest daughter." he said a with a loving voice. "This is my precious daughter Ino."

Ino was wearing a lavender gown that poofed at the bottom. Her golden hair was long and curled , and was supported with a tiara with an amethyst gem stone encrusted onto the tiara. She smiled in the Sasuke's direction and winked at him with dirty intentions. Sasuke shuttered in fear.

The King of Acheron grinned once again and focused Sasuke's attention to his middle child's direction. "This my precious daughter Karin." he said with glee.

Karin was wearing a slick, midnight, black gown. Her straight, long, and red hair stopped at the her chest. Her gown revealed a splash a cleavage, in a most likely attempt to persuade the young Sasuke. Karin's tiara had a bright ruby gem stone encrusted in the middle of it. She stared at Sasuke with bewildered eyes and started to bite her lower lip with infatuation. Sasuke held his head down in embarrasment.

"At last, but not least." the head Haruno smiled a toothy smile. "My precious, youngest daughter Sakura."

Sasuke adverted his ebony eyes in the youngest daughter's direction. Sakura wore an emerald gown that dropped below her knees. Her pink hair was held into a bun, with two little ringlets that rested on her cheeks. Unlike the other girls, Sakura wore velvet white gloves that stopped at her elbows. Sakura's tiara had an emerald gem stone encrusted on it, and it seemed to gleam more than the other gems. The young Uchiha stared at Sakura waiting for her to try capture his attention. But to his surprise, she tried keep herself from frowning. Her eyes watered gently, but not enough for her sisters to notice. Sasuke noticed though.

King Haruno gained the Uchiha family's attention when he cleared his throat once more. "As we agreed," he began to say with a serious tone of voice. "Sasuke must choose one my daughters to marry."


End file.
